Nos odiamos pero estaremos juntos por el bebe
by Usserhega
Summary: Te odio, me odias, hay un bebe de por medio, ¿Qué haremos? ... Durante el transcurso de la historia me enamorare de ti con la misma intensidad con la que ahora te odio, tu superarás tus miedos ante tener una familia, y aunque este pequeñín llegara a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros siempre seremos rivales de orgullo, el estará en peligro pero tu y yo lo cuidaremos con la vida...


|| ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic que subo aquí nwn así es que espero que les gusté ...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad sí no del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

Disfruten.

En Konoha al fin reina La Paz, la organización Akatsuki fue finalmente destruida junto con todos sus integrantes y una alianza se formó

entre las 5 grandes naciones, al parecer el mundo shinobi evolucionaría o eso intentaría.

En la torre hokage se encontraba la misma junto con su fiel discípula shizune esperando a un par de ninjas que mandaron llamar pues

según informes de sus ninjas han estado causando muchos problemas y alterando la tranquilidad con gritos, palabrotas y una que otra

destrucción a la Villa por lo que decidió que con ellos resolvería otro problema que la sacaba de quicio, básicamente mataría a dos

pájaros de un tiro, no pasaron ni 5 minutos llamaron a la puerta,Tsunade permitió que estos entrarán con una orden de "pasen", al

momento en que la puerta se abrió se admiró como entraban los sujetos, "permiso" decía una del par al momento de ingresar a la

habitación, era una joven, estatura promedio (ni alta ni baja), delgada, usaba una falda morada que dejaba apreciar sus largas y

torneadas piernas, un top del mismo color que dejaba ver su ombligo pero cubría a la perfección sus bien formados pechos, y mostraba

su larga cabellera dorada en una coleta alta que contenía un flequillo el cual cubría uno de sus celestes ojos, era una joven hermosa al

parecer de muchos pues sus facciones eran finas, las de toda una señorita y su cuerpo el de toda una mujer, "¿para qué nos mando a

llamar Hokage-Sama?" Decía el que entro después de ella, era un joven alto, de complexión delgada aún que no daba una apariencia

débil, usaba una vestimenta negra que apesar de que no era ni demasiado holgada ni justa se podía apreciar la musculosidad del joven,

su cabello es castaño en un estilo despeinado, rasgos fieros y salvajes como su misma actitud, en su rostro mantenía una peculiaridad

que caracteriza a los de su clan, un par de triángulos invertidos de color rojo vivo en sus mejillas, después de ingresar a la habitación y

cerrar la puerta los jóvenes se miraron mutuamente como sí se intentarán matar con la mirada, ambos se detestaban y no sabían que

diablos hacia el contrario ahí mismo, ¿acaso trabajarían juntos? Sin más remedio se acercaron a donde la hokage la cual ordeñó se

sentarán pues sería largo de explicar, ellos hicieron caso aun inconformes pero algo emocionados pues hace tiempo querían acción, no

es que les molestará la tranquilidad que reinaba en la aldea, era bueno pero sín un enemigo no puede haber peleas ni victorias, ambos

eran muy activos, entonces la mayor comenzó a hablar.

—Como desde hace algún tiempo espero hayan podido notar, las misiones han disminuido tanto de número como de rango, y eso es

bueno pues La Paz reina en la aldea, claro hasta que ustedes empezaron con su guerra infantil, su misión no es ir tras unos delincuentes

ni tener batallas riesgosas, de hecho no es ninguna que se hayan podido imaginar.

Los jóvenes se desilusionaron ante las palabras de su superior pero a la vez también se aliviaron pues significaba no tener que pasar

tiempo con el enemigo de cada uno, el otro, escucharon aún más atentos esperando por la seguramente aburrida misión que les tenía

preparada, "bwaaaaaa, bwaaaaa" de pronto ese sonido irrumpió en el lugar, miraron a la mayor quien se sobaba las sienes con sus

manos en un gesto de fastidio, voltearon a shizune la cual se encontraba sudando de nerviosismo esperando y rogando por que su jefa

no perdiera el control, se asustaron un poco y como en escena de una película de suspenso observaron con miedo como la puerta

nuevamente se iba abriendo.

||¿Qué les pareció? ... :3 déjenme sus comentarios, críticas, etc, todo es muy bien recibido cx ... Se que estuvo corto el primer CAP pero

quería dejarlos picados(..? X3 ... ¡gracias por leer! ...


End file.
